Harry Potter and the Secret of His Past
by AshleyPorter
Summary: Harry and Ron get sent back in time to the night his parents were killed. What will his discover about his past in the rubble of his home? Discontinued.
1. The Time Turner

Disclaimer: As I'm sure every one on Fanfiction should know by now, no one owns Harry Potter and I'm just another one of those people who barrows them for my own amusement.

A/N: I know that like fifty million people have done this (I'm currently reading a few myself) but I had this idea and so I'm joining all of those people.

Ch 1: The Time Turner

Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office. Once again he was in trouble and he was waiting for the Headmaster.

He sighed and muttered to himself, "It wasn't my fault... If Malfoy would just leave Ron alone!"

At that moment Ron walked in. Harry turned around to look at him.

Ron smiled, "I think I broke Malfoy's nose. It was worth getting in trouble."

Harry shook his head, "Ron..."

Ron walked around the room looking at all of Dumbledore's gadgets.

Ron paused and picked up one that he recognized, "Hey, isn't this a Time Turner?"

Harry walked over and looked at it, "Ya, it is..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat from behind them and Harry jumped dropping the Time Turner. The sand spilled onto his and Ron's shoes.

The room got blurry and Harry's eyes went wide. They were going back in time.

Harry fell onto the pavement and he winced. He sat up and looked over at Ron who was slowly sitting up.

Harry looked around, "Where are we?"

Ron shrugged, "Beats me..."

A house a little ways away caught Harry's eye.

He pointed to it, "That house... It looks familiar..."

Ron looked at it and blinked, "Ya, it looks like half the houses in London."

Harry shook his head and ran over to it. He peered in through the window and saw his mother. He waved his hand and Ron walked over.

Harry pointed to Lily, "That's my mum..."

Ron gasped, "We went back in time to before You- Know- Who killed your parents..."

James walked into the room shrugging. Lily let out a sigh and they left the room. Harry slowly opened the window and hopped down onto the floor.

Ron whispered, "What are you doing?"

Harry looked over at him, "I'm going to see my mum and dad..."

Ron looked behind him at the sound of shoes on pavement.

He gasped, "Harry! It's Peter and You- Know- Who!"

Harry peered out the window, "That must mean this is the night my parents are killed..."

Ron jumped into the house and shut the window, "We've got to hide somewhere!"

Harry looked down when he felt a tug on his robes. A little girl with black hair and green eyes stood there.

Harry blinked at her and Ron muttered, "Who's she?"

Harry shrugged. The little girl looked scared.

Harry kneeled down, "What's wrong?"

The little girl pointed to the door, "He's hewre... He gowing to kwill us..."

Harry stared at the little girl in shock. How did she know? She gasped as there was a bang on the door.

She grabbed Harry's hand, "Qwick! Hide!"

She pulled him off to a closet and shut herself, Ron, and Harry inside.

She put a finger to her mouth, "Shhh!" The boys nodded.

There was another bang on the door and Harry could hear his father, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Then he heard someone coming from a room, his mother he assumed trying to get away. Then the door burst open and he heard Voldermort laugh.

Harry put his hand on his forehead, it was the same thing he had heard when he was practicing the Patronus with Lupin in his third year. He heard a body fall to the ground and knew that it belonged to his father. He heard the footsteps of Voldermort walk by and another door flew open.

The little girl opened the closet a little bit and peered out into the living room. Harry went to stop her but she gasped and Harry could see why. James was lying there white as chalk and stiff as a board.

Tears ran down the girls cheeks and she whispered, "Daddy..."

She opened it a little more and looked into the bedroom where Harry's mother and Voldermort were. Harry didn't stop her, he was frozen with his eyes transfixed on his father.

Then came his mother's voice, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldermort's followed hers, "Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please... Have mercy... Have mercy..."

Voldermort laughed and Lily screamed as she died.

The little girl closed the door now crying uncontrollably, "Mom..."

Voldermort suddenly yelled out in pain and Harry assumed that the one year old him had just been attacked. Sure enough there was the sound of a baby crying.

The girl whispered, "Harrwy..." Voldermort left and the house started to shake.

Ron looked around, "What's going on?"

Harry's eyes went wide, "The house is collapsing!"

The little girl screamed and the house fell on them.


	2. Enter Remus and Sirius

Disclaimer: Look in Ch. 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Glad you like it Anyway the story starts out back at Hogwarts in present time.

Hermione sits at the Gryffindor table eating her lunch quietly. The boys had been gone for about an hour now and she was worried. What if they had been expelled? She shook her head, she'd ask Dumbledore about it after lunch.

Hermione stood and walked over to Dumbledore as he left the Great Hall.

She took a deep breath, "Professor?"

Dumbledore turned around and smiled, "How may I help you Miss Granger?"

Hermione paused briefly, "Where are Ron and Harry?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "I'm afraid that I don't know."

Hermione blinked, "Don't know?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry dropped a Time Turner so they could be anywhere in time."

Hermione gasped, "How are they going to get back?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid that I don't know that either Miss Granger. Now, go on to class and if I find anything out you'll be the first to know."

Hermione nodded and walked off to Potions.

"Great," she murmured, "Potions by myself with Slytherins... I hope Harry and Ron are alright..."

Harry opened his eyes and tried to get up but found that he was wedged between the floor and a beam that had once held the ceiling up. He could faintly hear the sound of a motorcycle driving away.

He felt movement next to him and looked over, "Ron? Ron, are you alright?"

Ron coughed, then said, "Ya, I'm ok... Where's the girl?"

Harry went silent and listened for the girl but he couldn't hear anything. Had she been killed?

He jumped when he suddenly heard voices from above them. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized that they belonged none other than to Remus and Sirius.

Harry yelled as loud as he could, "Down here! Help!"

All went silent. Then Harry could hear crying. The little girl. She had survived. He heard his father's friend's moving the rubble as best they could. The crying got louder as they got closer to where the little girl was.

Harry looked at Ron, "Start yelling."

Ron nodded and he and Harry yelled at the top of their lungs. Harry could hear the rubble in between the two boys being moved. Soon he saw a hand and he got a glimpse of a handsome face. Sirius.

Sirius soon pulled Harry and Ron out of the rubble, both of them coughing. Harry hadn't realized it but not only had his lungs been crushed, he had inhaled a lot of dust.

Harry looked over at Remus and Sirius and gasped, "Thanks."

Remus was holding the little girl. Harry suddenly noticed a huge gash down her cheek that was bleeding.

Sirius was staring at Harry, "James?"

Harry looked at him, "No..."

Sirius took a closer look at him, "No, you have green eyes and that... that scar..."

Remus looked at Sirius, "We should go before the Ministry arrives."

Sirius nodded, "You two, come with us and explain who you are and what you were doing in that house."

Harry and Ron nodded as they quietly followed Sirius and Remus.

They went to this cabin in the woods that Harry could only guess was Remus' home considering he knew where Sirius lived. Remus treated the little girl's wound and she calmed down enough to talk after a while.

Sirius kneeled down in front of her, "What's you name?"

The girl looked at him before saying in a small voice, "Ashwy Pottwer."

All their eyes went wide, except for Ashley's of course.

Harry said quietly, "Ashley Potter?"

Silent tears ran down Ashley's face again, "Mommy and Daddy are gone..."

Harry's mind reeled, she was his sister?

Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "How old are you?"

Ashley held up one finger, "One..."

Harry's eyes went wide, his twin sister, "That can't be," he said quietly to himself.

He shook his head, "No..."

Ron looked over at him, "You never said anything about having a twin sister..."

Harry shook his head, "I never knew..."


	3. Twins?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other that Ashley.

A/N: Alright, on to chapter 3!! Making progress! Even with all that Spanish homework. I think that Sirius and Remus were slightly ooc last chapter and I apologize for that and I'll try to keep them in char.

Ch. 3: Twins?

Sirius turned to look at Harry, "And who are you two?"

Harry was still slightly in shock and hadn't realized that Sirius had even spoken. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face and Harry looked at him.

Ron looked back at Sirius, "I'm Ron and this is Harry."

Remus stood up from the couch he was sitting on, "What were you two doing in that house?"

Harry couldn't answer that, not that he knew how to answer it. He shot a side ways glance at Ron who shrugged.

Harry was trying to come up with some sort of explanation when Sirius interrupted his thoughts, "You're working for Voldermort, aren't you?" (A/N: I can't remember if Sirius was one of the people who could say Voldermort or not so as of now he can.)

Harry shook his head, "No! We would never!"

Ron looked over at Harry, "You think that they would believe us if we told them?"

Remus and Sirius looked over at Ron.

Harry sighed, "It's worth a try, who knows? They might even be able to get us back home."

Ashley walked over to Harry and touched his hand, "You gwrew up fast... Why am I stiwll littwle?"

Harry blinked, "You recognize me?"

Ashley nodded, "Why?"

Remus looked confused, "Please do explain."

Ron decided to at least try to tell them, "Well you see, we're from the future."

Sirius let out a small snort of laughter.

Ron continued, "Harry and I were in Dumbledore's office and Harry dropped a Time Turner so we ended up here."

Remus nodded slightly, "How far from the future?"

Harry looked up from Ashley, "About fifteen years."

Ashley blinked, "Fiftween yeawrs?"

Harry nodded. Ashley frowned, "Then where's my brothwer?"

Harry thought for a moment, "With your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

Ashley blinked a few times but nodded.

Sirius shook his head, "What are your last names?"

Ron said rather quietly, "Weasley."

Harry muttered, "Potter."

Remus and Sirius stared at Harry for a second. Remus shook his head, "Potter?"

Harry nodded. Ashley pulled on his hand, "Can I see my brothwer? What's that?"

She pointed to Harry's scar. Harry frowned, "Nothing."

Remus picked up Ashley again, "So you're James' son fifteen years from now?"

Harry nodded. Sirius smiled, "So how are we all doing?"

Harry frowned, "Well, you Sirius were killed last year by your cousin and you Lupin, you're doing ok I guess."

Sirius blinked, "How do you know our names?"

Harry sighed, "Because you're my godfather, are you not? And Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in our third year."

Sirius' gaze darkened, "Do you know Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded, "He's still alive and somewhat well."

Sirius blinks, "Alive? Damn!"

Harry shook his head again, "Any way, do you know how we can get back to our own time?"

Remus frowned, "We'd have to find Dumbledore for that."

Ron muttered, "Of course."

Ashley pouted, "I wanna see Harrwy!!"

Harry shook his head, "Believe me, you're better off with Lupin than our aunt and uncle."

Harry thought for a moment, "But Dumbledore would be at my aunt and uncle's house!"

Sirius looked at him, "Where do they live?"

Harry looked over at him, "Number four Privet Drive."

Remus nodded, "Let's go then."

The five arrived on Privet Drive and sure enough Dumbledore stood there talking to Hagrid and McGonagall.

Harry ran over to Dumbledore, "Professor! I need your help!"

Ron came up behind Harry nodding. Dumbledore looked confused, "Do I know you?"

Harry sighed, "Sir, my name is Harry Potter. I'm from the future. I was in your office and I dropped your Time Turner and now I'm here. Is there any way to get back?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Harry? I'm afraid I don't have a Time Turner here, you'll have to wait for the term to begin again."

Ron frowned, "And when will the term start again?"

Dumbledore looked over at him, "In about a month. And you are?"

Ron's ears went slightly red, "Ron Weasley, I was with Harry when he dropped the Time Turner."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, I'm sorry to say I can't do anything until next month but I can arrange for you two to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until then."

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir."


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Ch 4: The Leaky Cauldron

Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron. His mind was reeling with the events of the night. Ron looked at him and they walked into room 13. Dumbledore left and Harry looked at Ron unsure of where to start.

Ron decided to break the silence, "We should stop Sirius."

Harry frowned, "I know we should but then what of Pettigrew? Before he hid as a rat but what will he do if Sirius doesn't try to kill him?"

Ron frowned, "I guess you're right. We should get to sleep."

Harry nodded and they crawled into bed.

Meanwhile

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to get back from talking with Snape.

Dumbledore walked in and Hermione stood, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I know where Ron and Harry are."

Hermione smiled suddenly, "Where are they?"

Dumbledore frowned suddenly, "They're back about 15 years in the past."

Hermione blinked, "15 years... But that's when Harry's parents were killed!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Sadly yes..."

Hermione looked at the floor for a moment then back at Dumbledore, "How will we get them back?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "That's what I went to talk to Professor Snape about."

Hermione blinked, "I don't understand, sir..."

Dumbledore smiled, "There is one student that knows how to make a time travel potion and I was asking Professor Snape to give her the ingredients."

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore turned around, "Come in Ashley."

A girl with black hair and green eyes opened the door. Hermione immediately noticed a scar down the girl's left cheek.

The girl walked in, "How far back in time Professor?"

Dumbledore frowned, "15 years..."

Her eyes widened, "15..." A memory flashed through her mind, "He saw it happen... he watched them die..."

Dumbledore's frown widened, "I was afraid of that. Ashley, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Ashley... Ashley Potter..."

Hermione stared at her, "Potter?"

Ashley nodded, "Harry is my twin brother..."


	5. Back in time again

Ch 5: Back in time... Again...

Hermione gaped at Ashley, "Twin sister?"

Ashley nodded, "That I am..."

Hermione just stared at her, "Where have you been all these years?"

Ashley frowned, "I'll explain that later... I need to leave..."

Dumbledore nods, "Back fifteen years then." Ashley frowned but nodded.

She walked out of the room and to the potions room. She walked to the cauldron that was in the middle of the room and reached her hand into her pocket pulling out a vile.

She filled the vile with the potion and took a sip, "Back fifteen years..."

Everything began to swirl and she found herself in Diagon Alley.

She put the vile in her pocket and stood brushing herself off. She frowned having no idea what time it was. She knew it was about ten when she had left but the whole time traveling thing was knew to her. Had the time it had taken her to get to the past passed or was it the same time that it was when she left?

Ashley rubbed her forehead, "I hate time traveling..."

She made her way to the Leaky Cauldron knowing that they would have a clock. She walked into the pub and looked around. She frowned when she found that there was no clock in sight.

Dumbledore walked down the stairs at that moment and Ashley blinked, "Professor, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore blinked, "Have we met?"

Ashley blinked but then could've smacked herself for her stupidity. She smiled slightly, "Well, no. I've just seen you around and have heard about you."

Dumbledore smiled, "What have you heard of me?"

"Only good things Professor. I have a question for you sir."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised but smiled, "Ask away."

Ashley thought for a moment, "Have you seen two boys? One with red hair and freckles and the other with black hair and green eyes?"

Dumbledore nodded, "That I have. Who are you my dear?"

Ashley didn't know what to say here. She frowned and assumed that Harry and Ron had told the truth. She hadn't been watching him from the shadows for a year for nothing.

She held out her hand, "I'm Ashley Potter, and I'm here to make sure my brother and his friend get back to their rightful time."

Dumbledore took her hand and smiled, "They're in room 13."

Ashley smiled, "Thank you sir."

Ashley walked up the stairs and walked into room 13. Ron and Harry looked up.

Ron stood, "May we help you?"

Ashley frowned, "Dumbledore sent me to get you."

Harry glanced at her left cheek and noticed the scar. He looked back at her, "Where have you been hiding all these years, Ashley?"


	6. Accidents and Secrets

Ch. 6: Accidents and Secrets

Ashley stared at him for a second, "You know who I am?"

Ron looked at Harry briefly before looking back at Ashley.

Harry stood, "Well? Where have you been?"

Ashley bit her lip, "I really don't think it should be explained here…."

Ron looked at her, "Where else is there to explain?"

Ashley looked over at him, "Well, back in our own time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And just how are we going to get back to our own time?"

Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out the vile she had put the potion in, "This is a time traveling potion, it'll bring us back to our own time."

Harry looked at it, "I don't think there's enough for three of us."

Ashley frowned as she looked at the bottle, "Correct you are, I didn't consider that…"

Ron looked at the vile, "Couldn't you just make more?"

Ashley sighed, "I could if I carried a cauldron and random ingredients in my robes."

Harry looked at Ron, "I guess we'll just have to wait for a month."

Ashley frowned, "Yes, I suppose so."

She looked up at Harry quite suddenly with a sad look on her face, "You saw it happen, didn't you? Our parents dying that is."

Ron looked at her as though it was wrong of her to say such a thing but looked at Harry as well.

Harry frowned, "Yeah, I did. I never knew what I lived through exactly but now I do."

Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to live with that memory now, it's a hard one to bare."

Harry looked at her, "But you were-"

Ashley cut in, "Too young to remember? That would be nice. I wish I didn't but it was a rather traumatizing experience. I remember it quite well…."

Harry looked out the window and down at the streets of Diagon Alley. Ron watched him sadly.

Ashley looked up at Ron, "You're Bill and Charlie's younger brother, aren't you?"

Ron nodded looking confused, "How do you know my brothers?"

Ashley smiled slightly, "I've known them for sometime but I'm also in the Order."

Harry jerked his head up at these words, "What?"

Ashley bit her lip, "Nothing. I really shouldn't have said anything."

Ron stared, "But you're too young! You're still in school!"

Ashley frowned, "I know, Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for me to be in. I'm a student so I hear things the teachers don't and no one's out to kill me as of now."

Harry looked at her for a second confused but then realized she was referring to him, "And what about Ron?"

Ashley frowned again, "Well, Molly would throw a fit if any of her kids were in the Order from Fred and George down. Not to mention he's too close to you. It's very complicated and confusing. I still don't fully understand."

There was a knock on the door and they all turned. Dumbledore opened it smiling, "I just got a letter from myself in the future. He wants you to stay here for a while."

Harry looked confused, "Why?"

Ron looked equally confused but Ashley spun around quickly, "No one's hurt… right?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No one's hurt. It's just safer."

Harry looked at Ashley, "Safer?"

Ashley sighed, "I suppose I could tell you…" Ron looked over curiously.

Ashley looked at Dumbledore again, "It was decided that should Voldermort track down any member of the Order or the Order's headquarters you would be sent to the past to be kept safe. You'll be here until the Order thinks it's safe…"

Harry stared at her for a second and let that sink in, "So Voldermort is getting closer? But how are we safer here?"

Ashley looked back at him, "Voldermort doesn't really exist right now, right? He was just defeated… he's "dead" as everyone will say. The only thing here that we have to fear is what we say and do and how it'll affect our future."

Ron looked at her and shot sarcastically, "Oh, is that all?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned back to Dumbledore, "So what do we do until we can go back?"

Dumbledore looked at them, "I suppose you shall come to Hogwarts once term starts and continue your studies…"

Ashley blinked, "Wait, once term starts? Term hasn't started in this time?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, when you went back it would appear you didn't land in the same time span that you left."

Ashley rubbed her forehead, "I really hate time travel…"

Harry spoke up having seemed to have regained his thought process, "So we're safer here, in the past. And because of that they're going to keep us here until they think it's safe enough for us to come back? What does that mean?"

Ashley looked back at him, "In other words once they send that member into hiding or move the location of the Order."

Ron smiled, "Well that shouldn't take too long, right?"

Dumbledore answered this time, "That all depends. For now I think you all should just get some sleep. I'll have someone watch over you while you're staying here. Till our next encounter." And with that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

Ashley sighed, "Then I should go book myself a room, eh?"

She turned to leave. "Wait!" Ashley turned to see Harry standing behind her. "Where have you been all these years?"

Ashley hesitated, "In places you never want to visit. Just remember, you'll always have someone watching you from the shadows…" Ashley turned and left.

Harry looked over at Ron, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron shrugged, "Got me mate, now let's really get some sleep."

While the three time travelers drifted into and uneasy sleep, people in their time were frantic.

Present Day

Hermione looked over at present day Dumbledore, "You what?"

They were back in his office. Hermione having just got out of Potions was already a little irritable and the news Dumbledore was telling her really wasn't helping.

Dumbledore looked up at her, "I have sent a note to my past self saying to keep them there. It's safer for now and I'm sure Harry isn't ready to accept the fact he has a sister and then be thrown back into all this chaos. Think of it as a vacation."

Hermione was shocked at the statement, but some part of her could see some logic behind it, "How long will they be gone, Professor?"

Dumbledore leaned back as much as his chair would allow, "That, Miss Ganger, is up to Harry."

Hermione was confused by this but nodded and excused herself.

She walked back to the Common Room slowly trying to understand what Dumbledore meant by that. She looked out the window and saw the Quidditch Pitch. She stopped and looked out over it and for a brief moment swore she saw Harry dive for the snitch and Ron block a shot.

She shook her head, "I hope they come back soon…."

She continued on her way up to the Common Room and let one silent tear slide down her cheek.


	7. Diagon Alley

Again with the sorry for not updating. Senior year is a hectic year. I should be able to update more often though because I have my own laptop and don't have to work around school as much. Anyway, here's chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ashley. I just borrow them for my own sick amusement.

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry and Ron went down to breakfast by themselves. Ron had questioned about waking Ashley and Harry had shrugged it off. No sense in waking her, they could talk by themselves this way.

The boys sat down at the table and ordered something to eat. While they were waiting for their food they discussed what it was going to be like going to school in the past.

Harry shook his head, "Do we know anyone in Hogwarts this year?"

Ron looked thoughtful, "I think Bill and Charlie might be in school…"

"They are," said a voice from behind them. The boys jumped turning to see Ashley dresses and showered with a bag in one hand.

Harry blinked at her, "Where'd you come from?"

Ashley smiles, "From the potions supplies store, I figure I can start to make the potion since it has to brew for a month."

Ron just stares at her, "How long have you been up?"

Ashley smiles again, "About three hours, it'd do you boys some good to get up early if you want to beat a crowd in Diagon Alley."

Ron shook his head, "You're insane… you and everyone else out this early in the morning…"

Ashley laughed, "So now your mum's insane too?"

Ron jerked his head up and saw his mum walking in with younger versions of his older brothers.

Ashley smiled, "Hurry up and eat, we have to go get our books."

Harry blinked, "Books?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "For the start of term silly." With that she bounded up the stairs to put away her bag.

Ron watched her go then turned to Harry, "What's with her?"

Tom, the caretaker, walked over with a smile, "Here's your order boys," he followed their eyes and smiled, "Don't worry about Ashley, a bottle of Dragon's Blood and you'll be giddy too."

Harry blinked, "Dragon's Blood? What's that?"

Ron paled, "It's not a real dragon's blood, is it?"

Tom shook his head, "It's a drink named after it's coloring. Instant perk up, you boys want some?"

The boys shook their heads and started to eat their breakfast.

About an hour later the boys found themselves being dragged down the street in order to get school supplies.

"This is stupid," Ron complained, "We're only going to be here for a month, why do we need to be students?"

Ashley rolled her eyes at him, "Because otherwise we'd have to explain why we weren't in any class but randomly at meals. That would go over well, 'we're from the future, don't worry though, we'll be going back to our own time soon'. That would be brilliant Ron."

Ron's ears turned red and Harry laughed a little.

Ron shot Harry a look, "I think I see a family resemblance."

Ashley smiled, "I should hope so."

Harry's smile disappeared just as fast as it had come, "So, why weren't you taken to our aunt and uncle's?"

Ashley's smile disappeared as well and she focused her attention on the path in front of her, "Because, I didn't need the protection of the blood oath."

Harry blinked at her in slight confusion, "But-"

"Voldermort never attacked me. He probably didn't even realize I was alive."

"So who raised you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Remus," Ashley replied quietly.

"You were raised by a werewolf? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Harry asked cautiously.

"A little," Ashley agreed, "You just have to know how to deal with it."

The three teens walked into Flourish and Blotts and headed toward the back. They started scanning the books before them, before they all found themselves frowning.

"Um… Harry…" Ron started quietly.

"I have no idea what books we need," Harry replied.

Ashley frowned, "Well… he said _continue _our schooling. So, we would need what sixth years need."

"Right…" Harry said, grabbing the Standard Book of Spells Grade Six.

Ashley and Ron each grabbed a copy as well before Ron turned to Harry, "Do you have any money on you?"

Harry reached back and felt his pockets before pulling out a couple of galleons, "Not a whole lot…"

Ashley waved her hand, "Don't worry, I went to Gringotts this morning. We have plenty to cover books."

The other two nodded and began scanning the other books. Eventually they found all the books they needed (with some help from the store owner) and walked back out into the early morning light.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked, shifting the books in his arms.

"We should probably drop these books off at the Leaky Cauldron. After that…" Harry trailed off.

"Well… we're three teens who have all of London at our disposal. I'm sure we'll think of something," Ashley said with a grin.

A/N: Ok, I have gone through all the previous chapters and reformatted them and corrected some errors along the way. Sorry this took so long, my life got more hectic, not less hectic. Go figure. Thanks to all who have stayed with me!


End file.
